<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pony Up by HogwartsToAlexandria, Shi_Toyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944497">Pony Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu'>Shi_Toyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fisting, Gratuitous Smut, Groom Steve Rogers, Kinky, M/M, Marathon Sex, Pet Names, Petplay, Pony Tony Stark, Pure Smut, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Stallion Bucky Barnes, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, Switch Bucky Barnes, They're Taking a Sexcation, Wet &amp; Messy, leaking come, ponyplay, sex with emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite trio takes some well-deserved time to relax, and Steve introduces his prized mare to a wild stallion.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Steve tipped the brim of his hat up, watching the white puffs of clouds drifting across the sky. It was a beautiful day, warm sunlight shining down and warming his shoulders. A gentle breeze drifted across the paddock field, rustling the grass. Steve took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, crisp air, so different from the air in the city. He was glad, once again, that Tony owned such a place as this, somewhere out of the way that they could visit when they needed some time away, some relief and release. Letting out a contented sigh, Steve set his ax aside and dusted off his palms on his plaid shirt and jeans.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iron Man Big Bang 2019/2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pony Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/gifts">Winifred_Zachery</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge, huge thank you for HogwartsToAlexandria for the incredible artwork! You can check her out on Tumblr <a href="http://hogwartstoalexandria.tumblr.com/"> here. </a> I so appreciate all the time and effort. I'd also like to thank <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOSweetsOX/pseuds/KieranIsHiding"> kieranishiding </a> on the Stuckony Discord server for a wonderful job beta-ing this fic! (Including reminding me how anatomy worked when my brain had a hiccup)</p><p>This fic has been kicking around in my head for over a year now, thanks to Wini, so I hereby gift it to her.</p><p>Lastly, this fic is unequivocally inspired by Horse Play by Rourinu. Though the fic has been taken down, it was what introduced me to the kink was such a beautiful story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p><p>Steve tipped the brim of his hat up, watching the white puffs of clouds drifting across the sky. It was a beautiful day, warm sunlight shining down and warming his shoulders. A gentle breeze drifted across the paddock field, rustling the grass. Steve took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, crisp air, so different from the air in the city. He was glad, once again, that Tony owned such a place as this, somewhere out of the way that they could visit when they needed some time away, some relief and release. Letting out a contented sigh, Steve set his ax aside and dusted off his palms on his plaid shirt and jeans.</p><p>

</p><p>He’d cut enough firewood for now. It was time for a break. They’d have more than enough to start a nice fire in the woodstove back at the ranch house and all curl up on the sofa with some of Bucky’s homemade hot cocoa. It would be a peaceful ending to a perfect day. It wasn’t like any of them would have enough energy left to do much else.</p><p>Steve took the few steps to enter the large barn he’d been working next to, looking around to make sure everything was still as it should be. It was dim and cool inside the space, smelling strongly of fresh hay and dirt. His boots clicked quietly against the stone floor between the stalls, heading toward the closest one to the door, close enough that he could hear a call while he worked and his contented whistling would carry to it easily.</p><p>The bolt on the stall door slid aside easily with a scrape and thunk of heavy metal against metal, and the door swung open on oiled hinges. Just inside, hanging from the wall, were two buckets. One was filled with fresh, ripe apples while the other held water. Steve was pleased to see that the water level seemed lower and several apple cores littered the ground underneath. On the other side of the stall, laying against a heaping pile of hay, was Steve’s prized mare.</p><p>Gorgeous, golden-tanned horseflesh rippled over muscles honed by many hours of labor. Large ears poked out from the leather harness that corded through a curly, brown mane. A long, silky tail fell across the mare’s thighs, perfectly matching the shade of the mane. Honey-colored eyes, the very ones the mare was named after, watched Steve from under lids at half-mast and a soft smile curled pink lips. The mare nickered softly and gave a welcoming head toss as Steve approached and knelt down in the hay.</p><p>“Hey there, Honey,” he cooed, running his fingers through the mare’s mane to scratch gently behind an ear. “Ready to get some more work done?”</p><p>Honey turned his head to nose at Steve’s palm, making him smile.</p><p>“You’re so good for me,” Steve praised, slipping two fingers under the straps of the mare’s bridle to begin guiding him to his feet, “so good for us.”</p><p>It took a moment for the mare to get his hooves under him, the tall boots putting him nearly at the same height as Steve – taller, if one counted the ears. He swayed slightly before steadying. Steve knew he had to be exhausted. A mare couldn’t be expected to keep up with a stallion’s stamina, but Honey had certainly tried his best. Steve watched with open affection as his thighs trembled faintly.</p><p>“I think,” he mused, stroking a wide palm over Honey’s cheek and down his neck, “I might need to make this round a bit easier on you. What do you say?”</p><p>Honey nickered softly, eyes soft and brimming with gratitude. The sight of it made Steve’s heart ache.</p><p>“Oh, Honey,” he cooed. “You always try so hard for us, want to do so much… Let me help you. Trust me, we’ll like it just as well.”</p><p>Long lashes fluttered in a slow blink of agreement and Steve beamed. He pressed a kiss to Honey’s forehead before clicking his tongue and using his grip on the bridle to lead the mare out of his stall. Hooves clicked and clacked across the stone floor as Steve guided him down the stable’s corridor to another stall, this one clear of feed or hay except for a pile swept into one corner. Instead, a metal stand took up the middle of the space.</p><p>Looking almost like a miniature set of gymnastic uneven bars, the taller of the two bars came up to hip level with padding wrapped around the horizontal piece. The lower was set two feet in front of the other and had a D-ring welded to the center, a carabiner hanging innocently from it. Honey’s tail twitched with the shiver that ran up his spine.</p><p>Along the back wall hung a variety of tack. Various bridles hung at one end, each with a different bit or gag – one even had a blindfold strap. Beside that was a collection of whips, crops, and paddles, and a shelving unit on the other side held their assortment of other, less-hangable toys. Many of them had exact duplicates back at the tower, but not all. Some of them were special to this location. One of the distinct advantages of having a genius, billionaire, playboy for a partner was an endless supply of custom sex toys.</p><p>With two fingers hooked through the straps of the bridle, Steve pulled Honey closer to the stand. Bright brown eyes were locked on the stand in the middle of the room, and a pretty blush stained tanned cheeks. Steve couldn’t resist the temptation to press a kiss to the mare’s forehead.</p><p>“You’re so gorgeous,” he praised. “I still can’t believe how lucky we are.”</p><p>Honey’s hips bumped up against the taller of the two bars, half-hard cock hanging down between slightly spread legs. Steve tugged on the halter gently, guiding him down to lean over the bar until he could clip the lower bar to the halter strap running under Honey’s jaw. It left Honey bent just a little more than in half, hips and ass stuck up high in the air and keeping him on display. Giving a pleased hum, Steve began clipping the rest of Honey’s limbs in place.</p><p>The mare’s front hooves were clipped to the sides of the shorter stand. Steve trailed his fingers along Honey’s sides as he circled around toward his back, making sure to stay off to one side so as not to spook him. Steve’s fingers ghosted over the round globes of Honey’s ass and then further, down the mare’s muscled thigh and to his ankle. With a firm grasp, Steve pulled the leg out until he could clip it to the side of the bar Honey was bent over. Then he trailed his fingers back up, over and down the other side to repeat the process.</p><p>Honey’s skin was soft and smooth, only occasionally marred by scar tissue. In Steve’s opinion, the scars only made him more beautiful. With the mare’s legs secured, it was safe for Steve to move in close to him, hands running heavily across the cheeks of his ass and over his hips. Honey’s thick tail hung down to cover at least a bit of his dignity and Steve watched as the hairs trembled. The anticipation was getting to them both. Steve could feel the dark swell of arousal rising within him as he slipped his thumbs beneath Honey’s tail to lift it up and tuck the long hair aside – flipping it over the bar to make sure it stayed out of the way.</p><p>The sight that greeted him was downright delicious. Honey’s cock still wasn’t fully hard, but it was filling, the blood rushing to it giving it a blushed color that matched the one across Honey’s cheeks. His ass was beautifully round, with just the perfect amount of jiggle. Steve couldn’t resist the urge to grab a handful and squeeze gently, lightly massaging the flesh. Honey nickered softly, shifting, and it only drove Steve’s arousal higher. Pulling the cheeks apart, he exposed the treasure within.</p><p>Tan skin pinkened as it grew closer to the tight, hot hole Steve knew so well. Traces of lube and other fluids leftover from their earlier rounds still glistened between the mare’s parted cheeks. Settled within, shifting slightly as Honey’s muscles tensed around it, was the cap of a plug. Steve groaned and pushed closer, grinding his hips against the exposed area, heedless of the mess it left on the front of his pants. Honey’s responding moan made it all the harder to pull away again. Steve shut his eyes for a moment and took several deep, steadying breaths before stepping back around so he could see Honey’s face.</p><p>“Okay, sweetheart. I’m going to go get Stormcloud. I’ll be right back. Will you be alright while I’m gone?”</p><p>Honey, eyes already a bit hazy, took a moment to meet Steve’s gaze but managed to hold it once he had. The slow blink of agreement was exaggeratedly deliberate. Steve smiled his relief and bent down to press another kiss to Honey’s forehead.</p><p>“Right back,” he promised, before striding purposefully from the stall.</p><p>He didn’t like leaving Honey restrained and on his own, but it worked best for this scene. Stormcloud wouldn’t have the patience to wait long once Steve brought him in. After all, Stormcloud was still a bit wild, still resistant to his training. That stallion spirit was what made him so valuable, though. Steve wouldn’t change him for the world. Besides, he already had a perfectly gentle and obedient mare in Honey. He kind of enjoyed the challenge of trying to tame Stormcloud.</p><p>Grabbing a lead rope, Steve headed out into the warmth of the sunlight once more. The heat prickled along his shoulders under his flannel shirt and the sunlight momentarily blinded him, making everything look like an overexposed photograph. Blinking rapidly, Steve jogged out into the paddock field. Luckily, it didn’t take much to spot Stormcloud. His deep black coloration made him stand out against the other muted colors of the field.</p><p>Stormcloud stood tall, staring Steve down in unmistakable defiance as he approached. The stormy blue eyes he was named after tracked Steve’s every movement warily, but he didn’t run. Steve slowed his pace, clicking his tongue quietly to entice the stallion closer. One dark hoof lifted and stamped the ground, belying his distrust.</p><p>“Easy now,” Steve soothed. “<em>Easy</em>.”</p><p>He crept closer, keeping his movements smooth and doing his best not to startle the flighty creature. Stormcloud tossed his head and snorted, dancing away from the groom.</p><p>“Now, now, none of that,” Steve continued in a quiet, steady tone. “Don’t you want to go see Honey again?”</p><p>The stallion paused, going impossibly still in a way that only he could. The only movement of his form came from the breeze stirring up his flowing mane and tail. His head and ears were swiveled squarely in Steve’s direction, making the groom smile.</p><p>“That’s right… You remember Honey… You really enjoyed getting to see him earlier.”</p><p>All the while, he continued to take one step after another closer, a slow but steady pace. Stormcloud eyed him warily but didn’t dance away again. It was light-years of a difference from the first few days that Stormcloud had been here – when he’d seemed to take undue pride and joy in making Steve chase him all around the paddock. Steve clicked his tongue a few more times.</p><p>“Honey’s gonna be so good to you,” he promised. “He’s waiting for you, you know. You don’t want to keep Honey waiting too long, do you?”</p><p>A few more tense moments and Steve was close enough to reach out and clip the lead rope onto Stormcloud’s halter. Instantly, the stallion reared back, but Steve was ready and kept a firm grip on the lead.</p><p>“Every time,” he scolded affectionately. “You’d think you’d be getting used to this by now. That glare is exactly why Tony started calling you Stormcloud in the first place. Come on, time to go.”</p><p>Stormcloud pulled on the lead a bit more before finally giving in with an icy glare and following Steve toward the stables. His hooves fell heavy on the grass with every step, a dull thump that turned to a sharp clack as they reentered the cool building. Steve’s heart pounded with anticipation. He had a feeling Stormcloud was going to really enjoy the sight of Honey ready and waiting for him.</p><p>As expected, Stormcloud tossed his head and resisted when they passed Honey’s stall without stopping, but Steve murmured softly to him and pulled him further along. He knew other trainers might punish the stallion for pulling, but Steve had always been of the opinion that a gentle love could more quickly move mountains than a firm hand. Stormcloud would learn to trust him, just as Honey had.</p><p>“Honey’s down here,” he explained soothingly, hoping his tone would calm the stallion. “Just a little bit more of a walk.”</p><p>Stormcloud followed reluctantly, glaring Steve down as if to say that the change in plan had better be worth it. Steve couldn’t help but smirk at the thought – it was definitely going to be worth it. He led the stallion into the stall where Honey was strapped to the stand, the mare snorting and shifting what little he was able at the sound of their approach. Honey’s tail was still draped across his hip, kept out of the way and exposing the plug sitting snugly between his cheeks.</p><p>Stormcloud made a noise of pure want, more of a groan than anything that normally came from a horse. His eyes were locked on Honey’s form – set out before him like the choicest of meals. It didn’t matter that Stormcloud had already partaken of Honey’s body several times today, the sight was still breathtaking. Steve completely understood. His cock strained against his pants, just as eager as Stormcloud appeared.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve breathed out. “He’s just gorgeous, isn’t he? Look at that hole, just waiting for a cock to fill it. How many times has it been fucked already today? Six? And still so desperate for more.”</p><p>Honey’s flesh shuddered, only encouraging Steve.</p><p>“You couldn’t even manage to come last time,” he purred, now addressing Honey directly. “Do you think you’ll be able to manage it this time? Let’s find out.”</p><p>Stormcloud didn’t like having his lead tied to a metal circle set in one wall to keep him still. He snorted aggressively and pawed at the floor with one hoof, making his displeasure known, but Steve paid him no mind. Steve needed to make sure Honey was ready to take him. Impatience was no reason to risk injury, especially not with a mare as precious as Honey.</p><p>His fingers curled around the base of the plug that sat snugly between Honey’s cheeks. The skin there was tacky and slick with the mixture of fluids leaking out of the mare’s hole. Rubbing his clothed erection against Honey’s thigh, Steve played with the plug a bit. He pushed and pulled on it lightly, enjoying the way Honey’s rim began to stretch around the bulb inside before relaxing again. It was a tantalizing sight and it made Steve want to do nothing more than pull the plug out and fuck Honey himself. That wasn’t the point of today, though. A mare had to be bred by a stallion, not their groom.</p><p>“Look at this hole,” he crooned, “so well-used and yet somehow still tight. I can’t believe you aren’t completely loose by now. Maybe the colt Stormcloud’s going to put in you today will be enough to finally stretch you out.”</p><p>Honey moaned and shifted backward as much as he could, closer to Steve and where his hand was playing with the plug.</p><p>“Oh, do you like the sound of that? Of having a colt fucked into you? After today, there won’t be any chance of you not being pregnant. Stormcloud’s seed has been filling you up all day.”</p><p>Stormcloud snorted loudly, straining against his lead in his eagerness. Deciding it would be cruel to make them wait much longer, Steve hooked his fingers around the base of the plug and pulled. Honey’s rim stretched and stretched, the little wrinkles of skin easing and smoothing out as the largest part of the plug strained it. With a squelch, the plug popped free, more lube and come oozing out of Honey’s hole now that nothing held it in.</p><p>Without hesitation, Steve slipped two fingers into the winking hole as he set the plug aside. The hot cavern sucked him in easily, giving no resistance, and making Steve groan longingly to have other parts on his body in their place. Honey always felt good, but the sensation of Stormcloud’s leftovers felt deliciously filthy. Wiggling his fingers, Steve confirmed that there was plenty of slickness left from their last few rounds, enough that Stormcloud wouldn’t require more before sliding in this time.</p><p>“Feels like you’re good to go,” he praised, feeling somehow proud. Honey had been so good today, taking so much. He couldn’t resist reaching a hand out to stroke the length of Honey’s back a few times, petting him. “Let’s not waste any more time, then.”</p><p>This time, Stormcloud needed no encouragement to move where Steve wanted him. If anything, he was overeager. He crowded up against Honey’s backside, erection standing tall and looking almost painfully red. His hips thrust forward, trying to catch the head of his cock on Honey’s hole to press inside. Steve looped the lead through the back of Honey’s halter, tying them together, and then went to help. Some things were just easier with opposable thumbs.</p><p>Stormcloud’s cock was thick and heavy in his hand and Steve pumped it a few times just to savor the feel of it. Like any stallion’s cock, it was huge. The super soldier serum had clearly taken effect there, since Steve was fairly certain he would have noticed if his childhood best friend had a dick that was a full nine inches long. Good thing Honey enjoyed a sizeable partner.</p><p>Holding Stormcloud’s hips still as best he could, Steve lined the stallion’s cock up with Honey’s hole. The mushroom head pressed against the mare’s rim, Steve managing to get it just barely situated before Stormcloud gave a powerful thrust, sheathing himself to the root.</p><p>Honey’s choked-off gasp was beautiful to hear. His entire body jerked in his bonds, pulling taut against the restraints as his muscles strained. Then, like magic, a visible shudder ran through him and he went limp. Stormcloud nipped at the mare’s ear as he rutted into Honey’s hole. Steve couldn’t hold back an appreciative moan, reaching down to rub himself through his jeans.</p><p>“Aw, fuck, but that’s a gorgeous sight,” he praised. “I never get tired of it, I swear.”</p><p>He moved in front of the pair, still rubbing himself with one hand as he reached out and hooked two fingers in Honey’s halter and pulled his head up so Steve could see his face. The mare’s eyes were unfocused and hazy, his cheeks flushed and his mouth open as he gave little “Ah! Ah! Ah!” gasps with every thrust of Stormcloud’s hips. Drool dripped down his chin in a messy, debauched display, and Steve’s cock twitched at the sight. He knew only too well the hot, velvety cavern that lay past those rosy lips.</p><p>“Look at you,” he crooned. “You love it, don’t you? You love getting bred like a bitch. You’ve been fucked so many times today that you can’t even walk steadily anymore and you’re still up for more.”</p><p>Honey made an inarticulate noise full of desire, eyelids fluttering shut as Steve’s words rolled over him, and Stormcloud groaned and bent forward, burying his face in Honey’s neck. No doubt, he was biting and sucking on the flesh there, leaving bruises that would last for days, staking his claim on the body beneath him for all the world to see. His hips kept up their steady rhythm, every snap driving him in as deep as he could go before pulling back again.</p><p>“I love seeing you like this,” Steve told them, “both of you. So desperate, so needy. I love the way you take and take and take, Stormcloud. Honey is <em>yours</em>, isn’t he? Your filthy mare to fill up with come over and over again until his sloppy hole drips with it.” He chuckled darkly. “It already is. You’ve pumped him full so many times today that you could just slide right on in. Didn’t you like that? How easy and open Honey was for you? He’s such a good mare, perfect for breeding stock. Takes it like a champ.”</p><p>Unable to resist any longer, Steve popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down. He breathed deeply as he pulled himself free, inhaling the musk of his lovers hanging in the air. The serum that had turned him into a super soldier also allowed him to pick up on the tang of the sweat coating their bodies, the musky fluid that by now had to be dripping down Honey’s thighs with every one of Stormcloud’s thrusts. There was no way all of the come that’d filled him during their earlier sessions was staying inside through all this vigorous activity.</p><p>“And I love that Honey likes taking it from us as much as we enjoy giving it,” he continued as he began stroking himself, his other hand still holding Honey’s head up so Steve could brush the tip of his cock against those spit-coated lips. “He loves being tied down so he can’t move an inch, spread open until that hungry hole of his can’t even close properly. I’d be surprised if the mare’s gone soft even once all day, with that plug keeping him ready in between your visits. Is it just the right size, Honey? Does it keep you filled up? Pressing up against your insides in all the best spots? Keeping your fucked-out hole stretched wide for Stormcloud?”</p><p>Honey moaned breathlessly, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick at what he could reach of Steve’s cock.</p><p>“That’s right. This is what you love most. I know it is. You love being between the two of us, both your holes being used. Mares are made to be used, after all. You’re built for it, built for taking cock and come, and you do it so prettily. You’re the prettiest little piece of breeding stock I’ve ever set my eyes on. It’s not just any old mare that can take a stallion like Stormcloud, after all, and you’ve been taking him all day. Over and over and over again. Fuck, I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>He slid his cock into Honey’s open and waiting mouth as the mare preened.</p><p>“There’s a good mare,” he praised as he pushed in deeper, careful not to go too quickly as Stormcloud’s rough thrusts were jarring Honey forward with every jerk of his hips. “I know, I know, you want it, but I don’t want to hurt you. Stormcloud is pure stallion and he’s going for your hole like he can’t wait to put a colt in you. Let me be the gentle one this time.”</p><p>It was gratifying, watching the way Honey was so obviously torn between the primitive, rough fucking he was getting from behind and Steve’s gentle, slow thrusts into his mouth. Steve kept a firm hold on his halter, keeping the mare’s head right where he wanted it, letting him see those warm, brown eyes. Honey’s lips wrapped around his cock, tongue lavishing the underside with attention as he attempted to suck it further in. It felt incredible, but that wasn’t a surprise. Honey loved having his mouth stuffed full and never wasted an opportunity to wrap those perfect, pouty lips around a cock. Steve moaned his appreciation as he gave in to Honey’s efforts, sliding himself in further and further until the head of his cock nudged at the back of Honey’s throat.</p><p>It was hard to make out whether it was Honey’s desperation for more or Stormcloud’s fucking that had the mare driving forward. Steve wasn’t sure which he liked the thought of best. Steve was by no means small, and Honey’s throat was impossibly tight around him. It was like a vice grip of pure bliss, and Steve couldn’t keep the praise from spilling from his lips.</p><p>“Aw, fuck! Yes! Honey, fuck, you feel so good. I don’t know how you could expect me to last when you’re squeezing around me like that.”</p><p>Stormcloud lifted his head, sending Steve a wicked look before latching onto Honey’s exposed neck and biting hard enough to make the mare shout around the cock fully buried in his throat. Steve’s knees wobbled dangerously, but he managed to keep his footing. He was going to make the stallion pay for that later. He just wasn’t sure if it would be with a reward or a punishment. Locking his knees, he used the hand not holding onto Honey’s bridle to fist in Stormcloud’s mane and pull his head back – all the while going back to fucking Honey’s face.</p><p>“You’ve got some spirit in you, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I’d expect nothing less from a stallion. No, there’s no getting rid of the wild in you, is there?”</p><p>He grinned as Stormcloud gave an extra hard thrust of his hips as if to prove Steve’s point, this time making Honey choke on the cock down his throat. Steve didn’t falter, more prepared for it this time, and rode out the pleasure as his arousal swelled ever higher. Honey’s mouth felt like heaven, slick and hot and wet. Spit mixed with precum dripped onto the floor beneath them, Honey unable to stop it while taking Steve’s cock like the pro he was.</p><p>“Fuck, I love you both so much,” he couldn’t help but confess, though it was no secret. “My prized ponies. I can’t get enough of watching the two of you together. I want to see you split Honey open, and I want to see how hot it makes him, every day for the rest of my life.”</p><p>He tugged on Honey’s halter a bit, pulling him closer until his nose was buried in the hairs at the base of Steve’s cock, and held him there. Stormcloud’s hips never slowed, his rhythm starting to falter as he drew closer and closer to the edge. It wouldn’t be long now, Steve knew. Super soldiers may have enhanced stamina, but even they couldn’t last forever.</p><p>“And it does turn you on, doesn’t it, Honey?” he continued, reveling in the flush that covered Honey’s cheeks, the feel of his throat working around Steve’s cock as his body tried to fight to breathe around the obstruction. “There’s a reason you make such good breeding stock. It’s because you <em>know</em> this is where you were made to be. You know this is where you’re at your <em>best</em>, your most appreciated. There’s nothing better for you than a cock stuffed in every hole you’ve got, is there? I bet you wish you had a cunt just so you could take one more – so you could <em>really</em> be full.”</p><p>Stormcloud moaned long and low, hips snapping forward one last time and pressing tight against Honey’s backside. Every muscle was taut and his eyes rolled as he came, Steve’s words proving to be too much. It was only once he was done, body going limp where it was draped over Honey’s, that Steve pulled out to leave the mare gasping for breath. His controlling hold in Stormcloud’s mane turned to soothing pets, easing him back down from his high.</p><p>“There you go, there you go…” he eased. “That’s it. Doesn’t that feel better?”</p><p>Steve untied Stormcloud’s lead from Honey’s halter and helped him to stand on legs as unsteady as any newborn foal’s. The stallion’s cock was still mostly hard as he pulled it from Honey’s hole, but it was beginning to deflate. Steve gave an approving smile as he led Stormcloud over to rest on the pile of hay in the corner.</p><p>“Now, I’m going to go check Honey to see what a good job you did.”</p><p>The mare eyed him over one shoulder as he approached once more, and he stroked a hand down one flank.</p><p>“Pretty as a picture,” he praised, almost unable to take his eyes away from the sight in front of him.</p><p>Honey’s ass and thighs were red from Stormcloud’s hips slapping against his skin over and over. It glowed with a dusky hue beneath his tan. The mare’s hard cock hung heavy between his thighs, balls hanging full and the tip shiny with fluids. Between his round, beautiful cheeks, the rim of his hole winked, milky come dripping from it as it tried fruitlessly to clench around air, and dribbling down the insides of Honey’s thighs.</p><p>Just as Steve predicted.</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing,” he tutted, reaching for the nearby supplies and pulling on a glove. “You just can’t keep it in, can you? You’re far too stretched out for that – that greedy hole of yours is too loose from all that fucking. Here, let me help.”</p><p>Starting at one knee, Steve swiped the come up Honey’s thigh with his gloved fingers, pushing it back into Honey’s hole and making him gasp and twitch, legs trembling. From off to the side, Stormcloud gave another breathy little moan and Steve sent him a conspiratorial glance. They both loved it when Honey got this desperate, all the more so because it was such a rare occurrence. They didn’t often get days where all three of them were free enough for such a marathon, after all.</p><p>Turning back to the task at hand, Steve repeated the process on the other side. Every time he pushed a glob back into Honey’s hole, more would ooze out, and Steve took several minutes just enjoying the impossible task. Before him, Honey twitched and whined, hips trying to push back against Steve from within his confines.</p><p>“Well, this just isn’t working, is it?” he finally admitted. “You’re just gaping too wide here, sweetheart. Now, what do you think we’re going to have to do about that?”</p><p>Honey moaned, head dropping low. He knew exactly what Steve was going to do about it.</p><p>“That’s right. We’re just going to have to fill you up with something big enough to hold it all in. We can’t have any of it escaping if we really want Stormcloud’s colt in you.”</p><p>With his glove now generously coated with a mixture of Honey and Stormcloud’s fluids, Steve formed a fist and began to press inside. Honey’s rim stretched wider and wider around him, barely resisting the pressure of his knuckles before hungrily sucking him in. The air filled with his and Honey’s twin groans as his arm was buried to the wrist just a moment later.</p><p>Warm, slick flesh pressed down around Steve’s hand from every side, and he could feel every twitch and clench of the mare’s muscles. Honey’s torso heaved as he sucked in breaths, and Steve didn’t feel much better. He had to take several long, deep breaths to keep himself from just grabbing his cock and jerking off right then and there.</p><p>“<em>Fuck.</em> The things you do to me, Honey…”</p><p>Once he had a grip on himself, he began pushing slowly deeper. Honey panted beneath him, and Steve ran his other hand up and down the mare’s back soothingly, giving Honey something to ground himself with.</p><p>“I can’t believe you took my fist so easily,” he breathed out. “You really have been well-used, haven’t you? I don’t know if we’ve ever gotten you this loose before. I wonder how much you’ll be able to take…”</p><p>Stormcloud made a sound of interest, pushing himself up from his collapsed position on the hay. His eyes were glued to where Steve’s arm disappeared inside their lover, and Steve couldn’t blame him. It was a mesmerizing sight. Giving in to temptation, Steve uncurled his fist as best he could within Honey’s tight heat and wiggled his fingers – grinning broadly as it brought a sharp cry of pleasure to Honey’s lips.</p><p>“Have I mentioned how much I love hearing you, sweet thing?” he asked as he began rocking his arm back and forth, in and out. They weren’t full thrusts, not yet, but they would get there. “Your desperate neighing always tells the truth about you, about how much you want it. I know you hide everything so well in front of other people, but you let yourself be open here and it’s such a <em>gift</em>. Thank you for that, sweetheart.”</p><p>He bent down to press a kiss to the back of Honey’s shoulder, glancing up from under his eyelashes to meet the mare’s gaze where Honey was twisted around as best he could to see Steve. The groom gave him a wicked grin.</p><p>“Let me pay you back with what we both know you really want.”</p><p>Straightening for a better angle, Steve picked up speed as he pulled out and pushed back in with his arm. Each direction, there was resistance. Pushing in deep, Honey’s body struggled to accommodate such a large intrusion, but his muscles clenched down around Steve’s arm as he pulled back, as if unwilling to let him go. Cries and moans fell from lips that were bitten bright red and dripped with spit – more evidence of just how far gone Honey really was.</p><p>Steve was only dimly aware of Stormcloud shuffling off of his hay pile and moving forward, but he definitely noticed as the stallion settled in front of him and took Steve’s cock into his mouth. Now it was Steve’s turn to give a groan of pleasure, the hot, wet heat of Stormcloud’s mouth perfectly mirroring the way Honey’s body was clamped around his fist.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he moaned, sweat dripping down his brow. “You two are gonna be the death of me – but I’m gonna love every moment of it.”</p><p>He set a demanding pace, pushing in and pulling out of Honey’s pliant hole, and Stormcloud kept up easily. The stallion mirrored Steve’s rhythm as he bobbed his head up and down the groom’s cock, talented tongue swirling and swiping across everything it could reach. Steve dropped his head forward, nearly overcome, and that’s when he saw it.</p><p>Every drive of his fist forward into Honey’s hole was matched by a protrusion of the mare’s abdomen. It wasn’t huge, not enough to threaten internal damage, but it was distinct. It was <em>Steve’s fist</em>, distending Honey’s skin because it was pushed so fucking deep inside. The realization had Steve giving a full-body shudder, the tight curl in his gut clenching all the more at how <em>fucking hot</em> that was. He wanted to reach out and place his other hand on Honey’s stomach, to feel himself with every thrust.</p><p>He was filling up every single bit of space inside Honey’s body, filling the mare to the brim. It was a heady feeling – intoxicating, even – and just the thought of it had Steve so close to the edge that he had to clench just to hold himself back. He needed to take care of his ponies first.</p><p>“There you go, there you go,” he coaxed as gently as he could, though his own heightened passion was belied by the tension of his voice. “I know you’re just about there, Honey. You’re doing so well. Show me how much you’re enjoying this. Show me what a good little breed-mare you are.”</p><p>He punctuated the words with an especially deep thrust and Honey gave one last cry of pleasure as he shot stripes of come across the floor. In all honesty, Steve was more than a bit impressed he wasn’t just coming dry after the day they’d had. Stormcloud didn’t give him time to dwell on it.</p><p>The stallion pushed down on Steve’s cock, taking it in as deep as it could go and sucking hard. Steve threaded a hand into long, dark locks and held him there as he came down Stormcloud’s throat, safe in the knowledge that the stallion could take it. His orgasm rolled through him in tossing waves, sending spurt after spurt into Stormcloud’s mouth until it spilled out past his lips to drip down his chin. Only then did Stormcloud pull away, Steve’s grip too lax to stop him even if he wanted to, to sit back on his heels and give Steve a devilish grin.</p><p>Maintaining eye contact, he swallowed his mouthful before licking his lips clean. Steve’s legs wobbled once again, but he managed to keep his footing enough to pull the stallion in for a heated kiss, made all the more delicious by Steve being able to taste himself on Stormcloud’s tongue. He pulled away after a moment to carefully extract his fist from Honey’s hole and unclip the bindings on Honey’s front hooves and collar so he could kiss the mare just the same.</p><p>Eyes half-lidded and hazy, Honey hummed happily at the attention.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get you two back to the house and cleaned up. I think we’ve all earned take-out and a night on the couch.”</p><p>Bucky gave a groan of relief as he sprawled out on the ground and Tony’s grin was soft as Steve knelt to unhook his back legs.</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are greatly appreciated! (Please don't forget to show the wonderful artist some love!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>